


A Vicley Christmas

by Angelsflyhere



Category: Station 19
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:27:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22144072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelsflyhere/pseuds/Angelsflyhere
Summary: Little Christmas scenes that wouldn’t go away
Relationships: vicley
Comments: 3
Kudos: 19





	A Vicley Christmas

The first Christmas was only about 4 months after Vic and Lucas started seeing other, so other than quick text messages through out the day, he spent Christmas with his sister. And Vic spent Christmas working.

So this second Christmas together, their first after the were out as a couple and had gotten HR approval on their relationship was a big deal. Lucas was excited to take Vic to spend Christmas with his sister, and show Vic some of his families traditions.while Vic was excited, she was also a little bit nervous, because yes she had met Lucas sister, Jennifer, once before - that was before things got serious. Vic enjoyed the first Christmas they spent together as a couple. 

The third Christmas was different again, but in a good way. Vic and Lucas had gotten married about 2 months before this Christmas after dealing with his heart scare,and the coffee plant fire. Having survived the miscarriage of their first baby at 15 weeks. Vic had gone to a dark place after the loss of their baby. And only with Lucas’ love, support and unwavering strength had Vic fought to deal with her grief over the loss of their baby. 

Th8s Christmas was the first they could enjoy as a couple with their friends and family around them. Around the table were Vic’s brother, fresh out of the military (and searching for his next move), Jennifer - Vic has grown close to over the three years her and Luke had been together, and were now best friends and sisters, the team from 19, Andy and Sully with their baby daughter, Jack, Dean, Travis, Maya, and Ben. 

It was this Christmas that in the middle of the meal and celebration Vic and Lucas would announce that they were 20 weeks pregnant. 

The fourth Christmas together was magical for Vic and Lucas with their -surprise twin girls. They loved watching the babies excitement over the gifts, but even more so they laughed at the girls even greater interest in the empty boxes, wrapping paper, and bows that were on the floor surrounding the small family.


End file.
